


Girl With A Gun

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Guns, Limousines, M/M, OC antagonists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri want to go to a place for dinner, but someone tries to stop them on their way. Fortunately, their driver knows what to do.





	Girl With A Gun

“Miss Sylvia, do you mind driving us to this area tonight?” Viktor asked the driver, showing her address on his phone. He and his husband Yuuri had just come back from a meeting with a prestigious ice skating equipment company and hoped they could stop somewhere for dinner.

“Of course, I can do that,” she told. She was about twenty-two, with porcelain, white skin, long black hair in a bun, and brown eyes. Viktor smiled, thanking her as he reclined back in his seat. Just when she could drive the limo along, something erupted from the bushes.

“OPEN THE CAR!” a man wearing a black mask roared, holding a Glock in his hand. That made Sylvia jolt in surprise. Next to him was a woman wearing a mask just like his, holding a Glock too. Yuuri cried out, holding his back against the door. 

“What the hell?!” Viktor cried out, holding his husband. 

“NOW!!” The woman roared. She sent one bullet into the window, causing it to break and send glass everywhere. Viktor turned his head away, protecting Yuuri’s body with his. Kidnappers.

“No,” Sylvia climbed out of the car. “I won’t let you do anything to these innocent people!” 

“There’s no way a little girl like you has the tits to do it,” The man taunted her. That got on Sylvia’s nerve. Why do a lot of people underestimate others? Just because she was a driver didn’t mean that people could just walk all over her like that. 

“Oh well, karma’s a bitch.” Sylvia pulled out a gun just like theirs from her jacket. She shot her gun at him, blowing his brains out. The female criminal shot at her, but Sylvia ducked, shooting her in the shoulder. She shot her in the temple, letting her have the same demise as her partner. Sylvia looked at her gun, narrowing her eyes and gripping it. Knowing what she did, she climbed back into the car and started it. 

Yuuri had his hands around his face, cupping it as he wept. Viktor glanced at their driver and asked, “What the? What did you do? When did you have a gun?”

Yuuri sniffed, just hearing the smallest bit of the conversation. Sylvia looked down. 

"Tell me!" Viktor frowned.

Sylvia sighed through her nose. “My dad is the underboss to our family’s mafia. It’s in my blood. It’s okay.” It was true. She wanted a normal life, but... she had to do it and promised her two clients that everything would be okay. "It'll be fine, I promise."

Viktor hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this up before I go to church, concrit welcome.


End file.
